Too much liquor
by Farelle
Summary: ONESHOT. BoyxBoy, MadaZetsu. Madara, or Tobi, has had a little too much to drink and Zetsu has to take care of him...


Too much liquor.

This was not a good scenario, of course this is what happens, or can happen when you get to meet your boyfriend, perhaps after a time away from each other and if there's booze involved, for Zetsu though, this was the first time he'd seen an Uchiha drunk, except for that time he walked in on Kisame and Itachi...

But the masked man sitting in his knee chuckling was not Itachi, it was Madara and Zetsu wasn't used at seeing his master, or make that lover, drunk.

"M-madara-sama...we think you might've gotten enough for tonight.." Both of Zetsu's sides tried as the other man tried to reach for the now almost empty liquor bottle, which Zetsu knew he'd drank up almost all by himself, Zetsu had only tasted it but decided it wasn't his type of drink.

"What are ya sayinnn Zetsuuu..." Madara mumbled behind his mask, his words dragged out and he grasped at our cloak with his hand.

"We think you're a bit drunk...Madara-sama.." Zetsu mumbled his eyes directed towards the hand now grasping at his cloak.

"Hahaha!" Madara cackled. "But there's still some leeeft..." He half-whined but seemed to have forgotten the liquor bottle already since he shifted in our knee and slumped himself into a half sloppy hug and laid his head on our chest and we could feel his weight against us.

"..Madara-sama?" We tried, hoping he hadn't completely given in to the liquor just yet, this wasn't what we'd imagined our reunion to be after these weeks apart.

"...Guh...sick." He mumbled against our chest.

No good, if he'd drank so much he was going to...

"Need some fresh air?" We asked and I let my white hand stroke trough his hair.

"Mhhmm." He mumbled into my chest again.

We took it that he wasn't going to be able to walk properly in his current state so we just stood up and carried him of in our arms, thankfully we're pretty strong so we can carry him, he isn't exactly the light kind...

We walk with him trough the corridors of the main Akatsuki hideout in Amegacure until we reach one of the exits and walk outside, we breathe in, the air is cold and crisp outside but fresh.

"Madara-sama, we're outside now..." We say to him, he's still leaning his head against my chest and I hold him like a bride in my arms, I can't say I'm completely thrilled about it, maybe if it had been a different scenario then this, lets say, one where we're both to our full senses and a nice sunset over a peaceful natural place, now that would be something.

"...Thanks...the air out here really...helps." I'm brought back from my lame daydream by his quiet words, it's probably not easy to talk too much when you're feeling sick, we're guessing.

"No need to thank us...just tell us if you need something else." We answer and even smile down at him a bit.

"Uhm...Zetsu...please..take it..of." He mumbles up at me, for a second I don't get what he means and the perverted mind of mine isn't exactly helping but then I get that he means his mask, and we nod and do as he says.

"Yes, of course Madara-sama."

I pull of his mask and he looks up at me with those eyes of his, his black hair untidy as always, his lips curving into a faint smile as he looks into my eyes.

Now, this would have been a really lovely moment if it weren't for what he said next.

"I think I gotta throw up..Zetsu-san." He said weakly with a smile on his face.

I still don't get how someone can smile at a time like that.

"Madara-sama!" Our eyes widen and we quickly let him down and I put my black arm around his waist and he supports himself against me.

"GUUUAGH!!"

Now, that's got to be the most sexy sound ever made, really.

Not really.

I'm holding my white hand against his forehead as he bends forward, but he seems to be done for already because soon enough he leans back against me again.

"Are...are you ok Madara-sama?" I ask worried, the black part of me is worried too but as always isn't good at showing such emotions so I'm doing all the talking.

"...Better." He answers simply and looks up towards me for a moment, he looks a bit pale but he still seems to look healthier then before.

"My my... thinking how old you are, I thought you'd know your limit.." I say trying to sound irritated but I'm just happy he's getting better and I stroke his untidy hair with my hand.

"Would be good if this didn't happen too often.." I hear my black side mumble, true, this wasn't exactly how we'd hoped the evening would be, after all.

"...Next time, I'll make sure to pay attention to how much I take." We could hear Madara mumble with a small chuckle and his weight that had leaned against us suddenly lightened as he turned around wobblingly and put his arms around us.

"Good enough." My black raspy voice replied, apparently satisfied with that apology and we closed our arms around the other man.

It was a pretty good evening after all, and there would always be more.

End


End file.
